Talk:Excalibur/@comment-181.160.155.171-20160220201546/@comment-5329892-20160427000438
I'' have fun with my Excal, whether I'm guarding (hosing clean) a path or hallway, blinding bad guys, or the lead engine in the rape-train of destruction headed to the obj./extraction. Whether I'm spamming E with the EB ability, or wrecking face with my Orthos Prime (still with the E button) or Bratton Prime, it doesn't matter. Maybe because I'm an actual adult (which, going on grammar and composition doesn't seem to be the case for most of the people whining in this thread) who has been playing video games for over 30 years, and know when I'm having fun, when I'm not, and when to do something about the latter, but I actually enjoy using my other abilities and weapons, and generally only switch up to EB when the situation calls for it, or when I just decide everything has to die... but I don't forget that I'm working towards Mastery, and try to give my other weapons a chance too. Besides, at anything less than level 40, my Bratton and Orthos are easily the equal of my EB, and I frankly don't see a lot of difference between me spamming EB, or spamming E with my Orthos (or any other melee weapon) in regular melee, or the even more lazy "hold down the left mouse button until reload" with a ranged weapon - they're all variations on the same theme: kill the enemy, as much as possible, as quickly as possible, without dying, and complete the objective. Some frames have a wider variety of more supportive abilities, sure, but without a damage factory like the Excal around, well... you can have all the buffs and heals, etc., that you want, but if you haven't got anyone doing real damage, you're stuck up the proverbial estuary without a means of locomotion. We won't talk about how many times I've saved the group or cut the boss fight down to less than half the normal duration with a well-timed radial blind. That said, some people seem to think that EB spammers aren't having any fun, and yet I'd submit that if that were the case, they probably wouldn't be playing. Just because they '''are having fun and you cannot figure out how to have fun with them, at the same time, is '''''not the fault of the Excal player - it is YOUR fault, and yours alone. If they're actually surviving, killing the enemy (kind of the whole point of PvE), aren't dying excessively, and are otherwise contributing to the success of the teams mission, then I'd say it's the whiner complaining about the Excal who is the real noob for not being able to take responsibility for their own enjoyment: if you brought a Rhino on an extraction mission and got outrun and out-killed by the Excal, that's your fault. Personally speaking, I (do not always, but certainly) CAN have plenty of fun spamming EB, as it can be incredibly satisfying to simply lay waste to everything in my path, especially when I've been playing all of a week and am surrounded by people with Mastery 14+ and a huge variety of ultra-tricked-out 'frames. I have a Loki Prime and a Volt Prime baking right now, but somehow I can't see myself ever getting rid of the Excal, and expect to be coming back to it quite often, particularly whenever I need a serious death-dealer. Trust me, I play almost exclusively with groups, and not only do they seem happy to have me, but they seek me out because they know I'm competent - even for a newbie - and, just as important, easily as dangerous to the enemy as they are: they wouldn't invite me to so many Tower IV's otherwise when there are other people around they could bring. So, seriously, either get over yourself, or go cry some more alone in a corner, because, on this topic, nobody cares, or is listening. Really, OP, just stop talking, you only make more of a fool of yourself every time you post.